Technical Field
The present invention relates to lamps that are mounted on vehicles.
Related Art
Lamps in which a flexible circuit board having light-emitting elements as light sources mounted thereon is disposed in a lamp chamber are known as this type of lamp (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). Since flexible substrates are deformable due to their flexibility, the use of flexible substrates can increase the freedom of design choice with respect to arrangement of the light-emitting elements in the lamp chamber.